1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat provided with a seat lifting device for adjusting the height of the seat cushion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exists a certain conventional seat lifting device for an automotive vehicle which is mounted on a seat base plate of a vehicle seat, so that the height of a seat cushion from a vehicle body floor can be adjusted within a predetermined range to each driver's preferable height, according to the driver's stature or sitting height.
On the other hand, since there are vehicle seats provided with no such seat lifting device, conventionally seat base plates of different types are required separately, according to the presence or absence of the seat lifting device. However, where different seat base plates are required according to vehicle seats of different specifications, since various seat base plates must be prepared, there exists a problem in that the quality management is complicated and therefore the manufacturing cost is high.